There's a Place For Us
by livelife13
Summary: There's a Place For Us, song fic for Nico, Carrie Underwood. this is my favorite song and I think it fits perfectly for Nico! Review


**A/N: Hey, i was listening to this song and I thought of Nico, so read. and review. Disclaimer: No, either one.**

_There's a place out there for us  
More than just a prayer,  
or anything you've ever dreamed of_

Nico was always the outcast. He didn't fit in anywhere, he played with figurines and cards. In comparison to Bianca, he was the lesser one, no talent except for being strange. And he agreed with them, he was strange, but Bianca would always tell him that he was, but a good strange, better than the others that made fun. He just wanted to be wanted.

_So if you feel like giving up  
Cause you don't fit in down here  
Fear crashing in  
Close your eyes and take my hand_

Nico was the timid, small, scared boy that gave of the aura of 'Come pick on me because I don't have any courage to fight back!' He hated that about himself. Bianca assured him it wasn't that he didn't have courage, it was because he was a good person. He never believed her, she was the good person. And then he found out he was a demigod, and he didn't show it, but he was afraid. Who wouldn't be. But he held on to Bianca, the only person he could trust.

_We can be the kings and queens  
Of anything if we believe  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us, there's a place for us_

Nico was devastated when Bianca joined the Hunters, angry, and lonely. The only person he had in this world was leaving him forever. She told him he would be okay, that he would go to a place where he would belong. He questioned why she wasn't coming, and she didn't answer, she couldn't tell him it was because that was where she felt she belong. It would break his heart. But she told him that she loved him, no matter what, she will always love him.

_When the water meets the sky  
When your heart is free  
__And hope comes back to life  
__When these broken hands are whole again_

Nico had no more hope, why should he, Bianca was dead, it was Percy's fault, and his dad is Hades, the Lord of the Dead. But then Minos found him and he found hope, his heart was set free because he could bring his sister back. He could be whole again.

_We'll find what we've been waiting for  
We were made for so much more_

Bianca's heart broke when she told Nico not to bring him back, she was where she belonged after all, in the Underworld, she knew that now, but Nico couldn't grasp the fact that he wouldn't ever see his sister again. She was going to do so much with her life and everything was taken away from with one decision.

_We can be the kings and queens  
Of anything if we believe  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us, there's a place for us_

He felt like he belonged, in camp, where he had a cabin now, it was perfect, except the missing void in his heart that he felt would never be filled. The hunters took away the one thing that mattered most, and now, they were taking away the one girl, who got him. She knew how it felt like a an outsider. She got why he pushed people away, he was afraid of getting close to them becasue the Fates eventually took them away, his mother, his sister, now her.

_Now hold on, hold  
There's a place for us_

_We can be the kings and queens  
Of anything if we believe  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong_

He had her now. The black in his heart had been filled, with love, and sure, it was cheesy, but it was true, he had found who completed him, his other half.

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

He was in love, and the Fates weren't taking her away from him.

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

Thalia Grace.

_There's a place for us  
_


End file.
